A terminal device such as a mobile phone typically uses audio and images to notify a user of a message requiring notification, such as a received call or email. Recently, techniques have been developed for providing notification of a message via a method other than audio and images. For example, there are techniques in which a cradle to which a mobile terminal is mounted carries out an operation in accordance with a type of target event that has occurred on the mobile terminal.